Always & Forever
by Shaded Emerald-Eyes
Summary: one man has concurred a plan to destroy one family. A woman is set out to rule this family and end their lives. Heero comes home to find out a lot has changed in the last 15 years. He must avenge his mother's death and save the Peacecraft Family 1xR AU
1. Prologue: 15 Years Earlier Edited

Always and Forever

Author's Note: Alright so after writing the second chapter I realized first chapter didn't exactly go the way I liked so I edited it. Some slight changes and I even changed the time era to A.C. My intention is to keep it closely related to the series as I possibly can. At the end of this chapter you'll so review responses. So review and I write back next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gundam Wing Just trying to up my creative writing skills with characters I'm just madly in love with them. First Gundam fic so enjoy. Hopefully I can live up to its good title.

Summary: In the year A.C 184, one man has concurred a plan to destroy one family. A woman is set out to rule this family and end their lives. Heero Yuy must avenge for his mother's death and save the Peacecraft family. Two people with different societies form a love together from their childhood and are torn apart by lies and deception. Relena must overcome the love she feels for a boy from her childhood and start anew with her husband while trying to maintain peace.

Prologue: 15 Years Earlier

A.C 184

Sitting on a dark mahogany desk, laid a photo. The photo seemed simple enough. A miniature sized family portrait of six. There was a husband and wife that stood proudly and happily behind their children of four.

The husband, Vincent Alexander Peacecraft is a well known man for his generosity to the people that has served him. He owns and runs a multi million dollar headquarters to help prevent the destruction of peace, called Preventers. In the photo, he wears a business suit with his dark blonde hair slicked back. He had deep dark brown eyes that looked lovingly over his family.

The wife was a beautiful woman. Maria Peacecreaft is also well respected but due to her high place in society she was also very strict and sometimes hateful towards those beneath her. She had long cascading honey brown hair and eyes that shimmered like the ocean. Her fair skin glimmered in the photo. She was a rare beauty.

Christopher Peacecraft, the oldest out of the four children, at age twenty-one stood tall by his father with a smooth hairless face, brown eyes, and dark black hair that was also slicked back. An exact replica of his father, dressed in a business suit. Christopher is a man filled with greed and a love for money. He answers to no one that are beneath his class status and is very ambitious.

The young woman next to him is named Lilianna Peacecraft. Now, at sixteen, she was more spirited than her older brother. She had a love for music and no interest in business. She had her father's dirty blonde hair, which was thrown up in a ponytail and her father's brown eyes.

The youngest boy at age thirteen was a strapping young fellow. His older brother always found some way to torture him. He always came to his sisters for support. Unlike Christopher, he wasn't interest in ruling a nation. His true calling though was painting. He loved to draw his world on paper. They say your eyes are like an open window to one's soul, but Milliardo Peacecraft painted his soul openly on paper.

The youngest and the fairest of them all is Relena Peacecraft. She was loved by everyone. She was a miniature of her mother but carried her father's spirit and kindness. Dark honey blonde hair that stopped a little past her shoulders with a slight wave and skin so light. She was carefree and her world was one big playground. She was kind to all those around her. She loved the outdoor life. Her father adored Relena and most can say that he favored her out of all his kids. Her mother, giving up on her rebellious daughter Lilianna, puts all her hard work in maturing Relena, the way a high class society woman should be brought up.

A man sat behind his desk staring down cruelly at the family in the photo. He reached down and picked up the photo bringing it closer to his viewing. On top of a folder layed many individual photos of each family member. Hearing his phone ring, he reached over with his free hand and picked it up.

"Send her in." He responded after a while. He replaced the phone back in its craddle and turned his chair, with photo still in hand, to look out at his big glass window. He sat in an office that looked over the city. He watched a plane fly across the sky above skyscrapers that were just as tall as the one he was sitting in right now but he didn't care for such trivial things. He had bigger things in mind.

"I came as soon as you called," A woman in her early thirties said, shutting the door behind her. Her dark eyes held an intense look with the man in front of her. Her long black hair flowing down to her mid-back. She was wearing leather pants with knee high boots and a matching black t-shirt. "What's my mission?"

"Your frankness and punctuality still amaze me Rebecca ." The man opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a folder. He tossed it a top of the desk along with the photo he held in his hand. "That is your mission."

Rebecca picked the folder up and searched through its contents finally resting on the photo that still laid on the desk. She waited patiently for the man to explain himself.

"Vincent Peacecraft is looking for a private assistant to help him at Preventer Headquarters as well as in his household," he started turning to look over at her, "Your mission is to get close to the Peacecraft family…and destroy them."

"And why this family?" She asked, closing the folder. She watched him carefully as he leaned over his desk, fist closed tightly beneath him.

"Just know that the Peacecraft's are destined to pay for a lot of misfortunes. I'm fulfilling a prophecy that will end all Peacecraft bloodline." He responded sternly. " After you become Vincent's assistant and work your way into the family, I want you to become the woman of the Peacecraft household."

"So you want me to-"

"Exactly," he interrupted. "I want you to execute Maria Peacecraft. Relena Peacecraft, the youngest, will be turning eight this month. Maria will surely be making this event something to remember. Vincent will most likely have you assist Maria with the party planning."

"I understand my mission." Rebecca began to turn and leave before she was stopped.

"Before you go, inside that folder is a resume I had made for you that will surely have Vincent begging you to take the job, but I did forget one thing."

"And that is?" Rebecca looked at him quizzically

"Maryanne Yuy," he began. " She has been a loyal servant and nanny to the Peacecraft's for years. She has an eight year old son named Heero Yuy. I warn you that she is more than just a servant to the Peacecraft and she knows far to much that will cause trouble down the road. Once you are woman of the house, your next assignment is to rid the Peacecrafts of that nuisance as well as her bastard child."

"As you wish." Rebecca nodded her head affirmatively and turned to walk out.

"Miss Relena! Where are you?"

"Huh…" Relena sat up, hearing her named called from a distance. Smiling, she rose from the grass bed she was lying on and ran towards a vastly large sunflower field where she believed the source of the voice was coming from.

"Miss Relena!" The voice persisted, coming closer. Relena giggled, pushing her way through the large sunflowers that crossed her path.

"Ms. Relen-umpfh" The two crashed, falling into a heap on the soiled ground.

"Heero!" Relena laughed, staring down at a young boy who looked no older than her, with dark brown hair that fell in front of his face in small spikes and dark cobalt blue eyes. "I knew that was you calling me."

Heero Yuy was a kind boy, but he was also very quiet and well reserved. He didn't talk much to others in New Port City for a boy his age. Only in the presence of Relena Peacecraft did he feel like he could open up.

His father was killed in the war, who was a soldier in battle. Vincent Peacecraft provided his mother as well as Heero a place to stay since they were not economically stable. They stay in a small cottage on the outskirts of the Peacecraft manor. Heero wants to be a soldier just like his father and destroy those that want to oppose peace. He wanted to be the perfect soldier.

"I knew you'd be here, Ms. Relena." He responded, smirking up at her.

"You always know where to find me," Relena suddenly and rather unexpectedly shoved him by his chest, causing his back to fall back onto the ground. " How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Ms. Relena?"

"I'm sorry, but you know your mother would have my head if she heard me call you anything else but Ms. Relena."

"Well in the presence of those that require such entitlement than you may call me Ms. Relena, but" Relena picked herself up and offered her hand down to help Heero up. "My mother is no where around here. This is our spot. No one can intrude nor set rules. It's just us."

"You're right. It is just us." Heero being a little taller than Relena looked down into her aquatic eyes and smiled. Relena looked back up at him with the same expression.

Noticing the prolonged silence, they both turned away from each other, they're cheeks tinged red, and began brushing the dirt off their clothes.

"So, why were you looking for me?" Relena asked.

"My mom told me to go get you. She said that your mother is looking for you." He responded, his face blank.

"I see," Relena said, her face began to look solemn before she beamed out, "Race you back home!"

Both kids took off running out of the sunflower field towards the Peacecraft estate. A large ranch house waited for them on top of a grassy plain. It was slightly modern with large windows with gate frames in front of them. The front lawn was covered with beautiful rose bushes and a large circled driveway with a garden fountain in the middle.

Relena dashed towards the house with Heero not to far behind. He smirked as he reduced his speed slightly allowing Relena to make it into the yard first. He always liked seeing her happy and laughing care free of those around them.

"I won! I won!" Relena chanted happily as she danced around in circles. "I beat the perfect soldier."

Heero watched Relena silently as she danced around him. Crossing his arm over his chest, he finally said, "That's beginners luck. I let you win on purpose."

Relena stopped to look at him but before she could retaliate to defend herself, she found herself lost at his innocent gaze. Heero smiled a little uneasy

"Relena!" a voice called out breaking the silence. Both Relena and Heero adverted their gaze towards the voice, their cheeks slightly flushed.

"Mom is looking you." Responded her older sister, Lilliana. "Hello Heero."

"Hello Ms. Lilliana." Heero casually responded back.

"Ew, please drop the formalities Heero. No one is around to give you a medal on chivalry."

Heero stayed quiet. His eyes shifting from side to side in an uneasy manner. Lilliana seemed to take deep interest in Heero's deep blue eyes.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Lilliana asked. Relena watched in silence, waiting for his sister to continue.

"What?" Heero asked somewhat curiously.

"Your eyes." Lilliana began, edging her way closer to Heero, causing him to step back not sure what to expect.

"They're a real beautiful shade of blue. Darker than the ocean. I don't think I can ever forget eyes like that. Instead of calling you the perfect soldier, I believe Mr. blue eyes is a more suitable title."

"Lily, leave him alone." Relena finally to decided to jump in to Heero's defense, giggling at his awkward facial expression.

"I'm just messing with him!" Lily laughed as well. "I'm not gonna bite him."

"Ms. Relena! There you are!" Maryanne Yuy walked over to the three and looked down at Relena. "Your mother has been in and out of this house looking for you. Your dress for your party has finally arrived and she wants you to try it on."

"Alright Nana. See you later Heero. Come with me Lily." With that said Relena took off towards the house with Lily following behind her, leaving her nana and Heero behind

"Son," Heero turned to look at his mother. "Your horse is waiting to be fed."

"I was on my way to do it right now mom." Heero responded.

"Well get to it. I got off the phone with Mr. Peacecraft not to long ago. He's bringing his new assistant over to meet the family. I have to go help prepare dinner. So we will be eating in the kitchen tonight."

"Hey Heero!" A boy, the same age as Heero, shouted as he run towards them. He had chestnut brown hair that was kept in a tiny braid that flew behind him. His cheerfulness was clearly shown in his amethyst eyes.

Duo Maxwell was indeed an odd character, but he was the town jokester. He was always making jokes and playing fun pranks, but in the end everyone seemed to laugh at his antics.

"I wanted to know if you fed your horse yet."

"Not yet," Heero responded turning towards him. "I was on my way to do that now."

"Well I was wondering if I could go with you. I just got done doing all my chores."

"Sure thing." Heero turned back to his mother. "I'll be back before dinner."

"Well you and Duo, stay out of trouble now."

"We will!" Duo and Heero called from behind them as they dashed toward the stables. Maryanne sighed peacefully as she watched the boys. Once they cleared from her sight, she turned back towards the house and went inside.

"Isn't it lovely?" Maria Peacecraft beamed while holding a child sized white gown. It was simple and elegant for a girl Relena's age. "Do you like it, darling?"

"It's beautiful." Relena responded fingering the bottom hem of the dress. The dress looked as if it were made for a princess. There were embroided designs throughout the entire dress, that looked like it had taken days to finish, a makeshift tie behind the middle of the dress, and a mesh see through material that made the skirt look a bit puffed out.

"Your birthday will be the talk of the town." Her mother continued. "All your friends are coming and I just talked to Father Thomas. He so excited to be doing your communion before the big party."

"That's great to hear mother but don't you think it's a bit much?" Relena asked.

"Of course not!" Maria said her voice somewhat menacing. "It is never enough. You turn eight once, darling. You must make it memorable. Now go try the dress on."

Relena sighed deeply taking the dress from her mother and headed towards the bathroom.,

"Way to go mom." Lilly said from the doorway. "Your beginning to turn our sweet Relena into your little puppet."

"I don't need your comments, Lilliana." Maria turned to face her eldest daughter. "Relena, just knows not to disobey her mother."

"I'm just saying," Lilly continued. " Your just using Relena's birthday as an excuse to be on the front page paper and what's the point for a communion? What kind of sins an eight year could possibly commit?"

"Do you think for once that you can try and be civil for once?" Maria asked as if Lilliana had not spoken at all. " Everyone commits sins and it would mean a lot to your sister that you came to her party."

"And to parade around in some tackey dress and pretend that you actually care for any of us?"

"I do love you Lillianna. You are my daughter after all. I just don't approve in you choice of lifestyle. You can do so much more for yourself but you just chose to let your life slip away."

"My choice of lifestyle is the only thing I have control of and I chose not to partake in Relena's birthday party. She knows that it doesn't mean I don't love her any less."

The two continued to argue some more, if they knew Relena came out of the bathroom they made no effort to acknowledge it. Relena still wore her regular clothes,

"Mom! Lily! Stop it!" Both Maria and Lilly looked over at Relena. "You shouldn't resort to arguing."

"Darling, what happened to the dress?" Her mother asked.

"It fits." She answered. "I just wanted to wait until the party to show anyone how it looks."

"Very well," Maria looked at Lilliana and sighed heavily while placing a hand over her chest. "I have other matters to attend to."

"Lilly" Relena began after her mother closed the door behind her. "You should be a little nicer to mom. She's is not doing well and fighting only leads to more arguing."

"Mom and I will never cone to an agreement, Relena." Lilly sighed and turned wistfully to face the door her mother just walked out moments ago. "We're to different."

A/N: Hopefully I fixed any errors and typos. I found a few and fixed them. I'm quite shamed I posted such a horrible chapter so I'm gonna start proof reading before posting. Anyways, here's review responses and if you have any question comments or concerns just review! I'll get back to you next chapter.

Dianary23: Wow I'm actually surprised someone caught on to that, but yes it is based on Manana Es Para Siempre. I think it was a great story and great show. I'm trying to relate more towards the Gundam series, so lets see how it works out.

Elissa: Aww thank you, and yes I do plan on keeping the story going. Motivation is in reviews and my quickness depends on the amount of reviews I get and I appreciate yours a lot.

That's it, until next chapter!


	2. Chpt 2: Rebecca Sanchez

Always & Forever

Chapter 2: Rebecca Sanchez

Last Time:

"Lilly" Relena began after her mother closed the door behind her. "You should be a little nicer to mom. She's is not doing well and fighting only leads to more arguing."

"Mom and I will never come to an agreement, Relena." Lilly sighed and turned wistfully to face the door her mother just walked out moments ago. "We're too different."

Now:

"Well, Ms. Sanchez. I really don't see any inconvenience in hiring you. So, welcome to Preventer Headquarters." Vincent closed a manila folder that was sitting on his desk and extended a hand towards Rebecca.

"Thank you, Mr. Peacecraft." Rebecca reached over his desk to shake his hand. "I do hope one day we can end this war and finally achieve true peace."

"As do I, Ms. Sanchez."

"Please Sir, you can refer me as Rebecca." She smiled somewhat seductively at him, but if Vincent had noticed he didn't show it.

"Very well Rebecca, but I would like you to return the favor and call me Vincent."

"Oh no, Mr. Peacecraft. You're the idealism of peace that deserves the highest respect. I would not be able to refer you by first name."

"I appreciate the sincerity, Rebecca, but I just represent peace. I fight for peace, but not with weapons." Vincent continued to go on about his ideals on peace. Rebecca sat in her chair fighting the urge to roll her eyes out of sheer boredom.

'_You fool,'_ she thought to herself, while staring intently at Vincent_. 'It's people like you that need to be eliminated, not war.'_

Rebecca noticed a picture frame sitting right behind Vincent. A small long table placed behind his desk underneath his office window that overlooked the entire city.

There were various portraits sitting on the table, but one caught Rebecca's attention. It was on the center of the table, a little girl with dark honey blonde hair, cascading just a little below her shoulders. Her bangs right above her cerulean eyes. She smiled brightly in the photo. Her hands placed in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Peacecraft." Rebecca interrupted, happy to change the subject. "But is that your daughter?"

Vincent stopped himself short as he swiveled his chair around to see what Rebecca was referring to. He smiled at the picture as he reached for it. Swiveling his chair back to face Rebecca, he looked at the photo.

"My little Relena." Vincent traced his fingers over the photo before handing it to Rebecca. "She's the youngest. I have three others as you see behind me."

"She's lovely." Rebecca stated starring aimlessly at the photo.

"She'll one day rule this nation and bring about true peace."

* * *

"Mom, we're back!"

Both Heero and Duo walked through the back door that led to the kitchen. They saw the Peacecraft kitchen staff hustle and bustle around through the kitchen.

"Heero, Duo, I need you to sit over at the table and stay out of the way tonight." Maryanne pointed to the table located in the corner. The servants table some would call it. It was never acceptable to eat at the same table of those with more power.

"Lord Peacecraft is bringing over his new assistant tonight and we are running a bit behind."

"Alright." Heero simply responded before grabbing Duo by the arm and dragging him towards the table. Heero allowed Duo to slide in first.

"So what are you getting Relena for her birthday?" Duo asked plopping a seat at the round table. He scooted over along the booth allowing Heero to slide in next to him.

"This." Heero reached in his back pocket and pulled out a scrap of iron. He tossed it over to Duo, who caught it easily enough, but stared at it bewildered.

"A rock?" Duo asked, looking over at Heero. "I'm new at this, but don't you think you can go to a store and find something better? We are dealing with a girl you know. "

"No!" Heero snatched the iron piece back. "Zero, snapped a chuck of his shoe this afternoon. I'm taking this to the blacksmith tomorrow morning so he can weld it."

"Into what?"

"A heart." Heero answered, starring at the piece.

"Well that seems nice." Duo finally responded after a while of silence. "So you're going to see Hilde and Catherine's father to weld the piece?"

"That was the idea. I helped Mr. Howard after school sometime and he always said that if I ever needed anything he'd be more than happy to help. I think Relena would appreciate this more than anything I would find in a store"

"What are you doing in here?"

Heero and Duo both looked up to see Christopher Peacecraft standing above them, both of his hands placed firmly at the edge of the table.

"We're sitting." Heero slightly glared at him.

"Dogs eat outside." Christopher retorted.

"Then why are you in here?"

"Heero!"Duo jumped in suddenly looking panicked.

"How dare you!" Christopher seethed. He reached over grabbing a handful of Heero's shirt. "I'll show you to respect your elders."

"Christopher Peacecraft!"

Heero looked over his shoulder to see Maria Peacecraft, his teeth gritting against each other. Duo grabbed Heero from the back, pulling him back to the table, as Christopher dropped him.

"But mother he was being insubordinate!"

"Son, he is only a boy. Show him that his comments do not offend you, but he does need to respect those of higher authority. Maryanne!"

"Yes Madame." Maryanne hurriedly rushed towards them, holding a tray a food.

"Show your son some manners. He is to speak when spoken to." Maria looked sternly at her. "I'll let it slide just this once, but if he ever disrespects a member of this family again. I fear what the consequences might be."

"Yes Madame , I assure you it won't ever happen again. Won't it Heero?"

Heero looked at his mother, his eyes slightly shifting towards the ground. He felt embarrassed now for what happened because now his mother was in the line of fire for his misguided actions.

"No Mrs. Peacecraft. I'm sorry but it won't happen again." Heero finally responded clenching his fists at his side.

"See that it doesn't." Maria turned to walk towards the living room, Christopher following behind her as he flashed a smug smile at the defeated group.

"Heero Yuy! What were you thinking?" His mother scolded. Heero cringed knowing what was about to come.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you into any kind of trouble but he started it. I couldn't let him just talk to us like that." Heero explained what had happened.

"Heero, how many times do I have to tell you? Never talk back to those higher than you. We are poor and come from a very dead end society. People will always look down at us. I'm sorry son, but that is how it works. I didn't make the rules and I didn't mean for us to have this kind of lifestyle."

Heero sat silently listening to his mother's words. He may be the silent type but he was not one to be pushed around and he loathed the thought of having to endure Christopher's insults and to think he would one day be his brother in law.

He allowed a small smirk to show at the irony but immediately erased the thought from his mind. He was thankful that his mother didn't catch him or he would for sure get it.

"Heero I don't have time for such nonsense. If I hear any more complaints about you I promise you that I will sell Zero. Please I have to bring dinner out. Behave!" With that Maryanne headed out to bring dinner out to the table, leaving Heero and Duo.

"I can't believe you did that." Duo finally spoke, shoving Heero.

"I'm not going to let myself be pushed around especially by that jerk." Heero shoved back. "And you shouldn't have too, either."

* * *

Relena took her place in her usual seat just as Maryanne brought out the food. She noticed that her father has still yet to make it home from Preventers. She gazed down at the long table. Four chairs filled each side and one chair at each end. Relena sat on one side of the table next to her brother, Millardo. Her mother sat at the opposite end with Chrisptoher at the opposite side of them next to Maria. Across from Christopher and next to Millardo, sat his long time girlfriend, Dorothy Catalonia.

The Catalonia's are a well known family. They formed par t of the Romefellar Foundation, which was a group of politicians to negotiate ways to bring about true peace. Vincent was also a part a Romefeller as Foreign Minister. Christopher courted Dorothy knowing that her good family name will look good on him.

"Hurry and eat up, child. Your food is getting cold." Relena blinked in surprised and noticed that she had already been served.

"Oh thank you, Nana." Relena smiled as she began to place her napkin on her lap before eating. Her mother smiled approvingly.

"What's on your mind, sis?" Milliardo leaned over a bit to ask. Relena turned to look at him. _'Always the concerned, Milliardo.' _She thought.

"Where's my father?" Relena asked, glancing at the empty chair next to her end.

"Well I am right here, darling." Her father announced before anyone could answer. Relena noticed the beautiful woman that followed behind him.

"My dear family, I would like to present you my new assistant, Ms. Rebecca Sanchez. She will handle my business at work and at home as well."

"Well, it is lovely to meet you Ms. Sanchez." Maria stepped in, followed by greetings from the rest of the table.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Rebecca took the seat next to Vincent across from Relena. Lillianna watched as the woman sat next to her.

Relena starred amazed by her. _'She's beautiful.'_ She thought to herself and Rebecca had seemed to have noticed her stare.

"Hello Relena." She smiled. "Your father has spoken so lovely of you all day. You're very beautiful."

"Thank you." Relena blushed at the comment and continued to work on eating her dinner. Vincent smiled over at her.

The rest of dinner went along smoothly. Rebecca had managed to smooth talk her way into the Peacecraft family. The only one who had remained silent throughout the whole event was Lilly.

She eyed Rebecca warily and automatically did not trust her. It was a feeling she got in the pit of her stomach whenever Rebecca would even speak. She was doubtful on how this woman stumbled into their lives.

She observed Rebecca throughout dinner and figured she might have other motives with her family but what could they be? What possible intentions could this woman have with a simple family? Money? Power? She was dealing with an important pacifist family that had great influential power over the people.

"Tomorrow, Rebecca will help me with the preparations of Relena's party. These last few weeks with all the party arrangements has left me simply exhausted. It's finally good to have some help." Maria took a small silent sip of her wine, placing the glass back on the table.

"Sounds good, darling." Vincent started placing his big hand on top of Relena's. "I have to be in the office for a few hours, but I will be here for the ceremony. Don't worry little one, I wouldn't dare miss your party."

* * *

The next morning, the Peacecraft manor was like a circus. There were caterers, florists, maids, and other employee staff setting up for the day's event.

Heero was already awake and dressed for the day. He stared out his window and watched his horse, Zero run free in their backyard large enough to meet the needs of a horse.

'Today's the day,' Heero thought to himself. He had already made arrangements to visit the black smith before Relena's communion would start. He walked out of his room, which was small but it suited him just fine.

A picture of him, his mom, and Relena sat on his dresser. It was taken during the town's festival. All three stood in the crowd when the night fireworks started up. They watched the sparkles flash across the sky like shooting stars. Heero smiled when he remembered that small moment when Relena had diverted her gaze towards Heero. She smiled as she watched him stare at the night sky. Heero noticed her gaze and met her eyes with his own. They gazed at each other happy that they were together.

Relena was the first to break the stare and giggled as she continued to watch the fireworks. Heero gazed at her a moment longer, his smile never leaving his face before he to returned to watch the fireworks as well.

He walked downstairs and already noticed that his mother had already left for work, most likely to help the crew set up for the party. She would probably also help Relena dress up once it got closer for the communion to start.

He only had a few hours to do what he had to do. After slipping his shoes on, he walked out the house, not surprised to see his good friend Duo outside waiting for him. They both mounted on their bikes and set out to head towards town where they would meet the blacksmith.

* * *

A/N: Yay chapter two is finally done! Hopefully it's a little better than the last chapter. I do hope everyone is enjoying this. I read over and tried to proof everything as much as possible but there is always something I happen to miss. So I know I can't edit ha ha. Anyways as always review!


End file.
